


Primrose

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, POV Gwen (Merlin), Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Season/Series Finale, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In the dead of night, Gwen visits to comb out Morgana's dark, tangled hair, petting her lovingly. Just like they were girls again.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femslash February





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February is over! It doesn't feel like the previous year when more people were participating sadly. I think this is the lowest possible energy for any Femslash February. However considering the pandemic, that might explain it. But anyway,,, I hope you all had a good month and are staying safe and healthy. Any comments/thoughts you have are welcomed!
> 
> (If you are shy about commenting or feeling tired while reading,,, 🌼🌺💐 or 💖🥰💕 emojis make me just as happy!)
> 
> _Note: Primrose - Eternal_

*

As the Queen of Camelot, Gwen bears all responsibility of her loved ones' deaths.

She must.

Percival disappears with Gwaine's body, and Gaius informs her of Merlin taking care of a dying Arthur.

(There is no goodbye unless it is her candlelight prayers in the dead of night.)

One of the many knights searching for Merlin and Arthur… he seeks an audience with Gwen in the throne room. They have discovered the Lady Morgana's corpse. Gwen's heart plunges to her feet. Unable to restrain herself, Gwen pants and flees out to the castle's steps with her velvet, red dress flying around her like a banner. Sweat gleams visibly on Gwen's forehead.

She approaches a wagon covered in Sir Leon's cape, pulling it aside. Gwen suppresses a moan, shutting her eyes and looking away. The other woman greyed and stiff, Morgana's eyes half-opened. But she's without any rot. Morgana's odour is _foul_.

Gaius promises to wash her, to arrange Morgana into a suitable ceremonial gown for her burial and perfume her.

(In the dead of night, Gwen visits to comb out Morgana's dark, tangled hair, petting her lovingly. Just like they were girls again.)

Her handmaidens dress Gwen in black silk, preparing to escort her to the funeral pyre and Gwen feigns illness. She and Gaius convince Sir Leon to secret Morgana's heavy flesh to the nearby lake, placing her into a boat. Gwen picks light purple corncockles and yellow bedstraw flowers and white poppies, tucking them gently under Morgana's folded hands.

They were not friends at the end of Morgana's time, but Gwen _loved_ her. She loved every burning memory and ice-cold touch. Morgana felt alone so often, and Gwen sought to rid of those frail notions and hold Morgana in Gwen's steadying arms.

 _"Be at peace,"_ Gwen murmurs, kissing Morgana's swollen, greying lips dampened from Gwen's tears.

Gaius and Gwen push out the boat. She stands with her knees deep in the murky waters, overwhelmed by grief and rage and love. There's no forgiving Morgana, but Gwen longs for her all the same. It's a longing for what _was_ instead of what could be.

Sir Leon lets loose a flaming arrow, striking the tip of Morgana's boat. Soon enough, it is all ablaze.

Gwen watches her float away into a glowing ash-speck in the distance.

(There is no goodbye unless it is in Gwen's dreams, bright with Morgana's young, smiling face and rosy kisses.)

*


End file.
